Little Ironman
by Maylenchen
Summary: Fluffiges TonyxLoki: Was tut man als Magier, wenn der Kuschelpartner verreist ist? Was hält Tony von seinem Ersatz?


**Warnung: Loki ist ziemlich OOC, falls das jemanden stört.**

Tony wusste, dass sein Freund, so sehr er es auch zu leugnen versucht hatte, für sein Leben gerne kuschelte. Eigentlich mochte er jede Form von positiver Berührung, aber sich im Halbschlaf an Tony zu schmiegen war definitiv seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Loki wurde dann zu einem Oktopus und es war praktisch unmöglich, aus seiner Umarmung zu entfliehen. Nicht, dass Tony das wollte, er war sehr glücklich mit der Zuneigung, die er bekam.

Besonders niedlich war es, wenn der Milliardär einige Tage auf einer Konferenz war und er den Magier nur über Videochat sehen konnte. Sobald er wieder im Tower ankam, hatte er ein schwarzhaariges Anhängsel, welches sich nur äußerst ungern wieder von dem Erfinder löste. Tony liebte es, denn er konnte den ganzen Nachmittag oder Abend vor dem Fernseher mit seiner absoluten Lieblingsperson verbringen.

Auch wenn Clint Witze über sie riss und Natasha ihre Augen verdrehte, waren alle Bewohner des Towers an den Anblick gewöhnt und ließen die Turteltäubchen in Ruhe.

Und wenn es spät würde, verlegten sie das Kuscheln auf Tonys Kingsize Bett, wo es schnell zu Erwachsenenaktivitäten überging.

-1-

Das erste Mal, als Tony es sah, kam er gerade von einer dreitägigen Konferenz zurück. Er war spät nachts zurückgeflogen und es war bereits 6 Uhr morgens. Aber der Erfinder wollte nicht noch eine Nacht allein schlafen. Also fragte er Jarvis, wo sich Loki gerade aufhielt und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Vollgepumpt mit Koffein öffnete er die Tür nicht leise genug und der Schwarzhaarige wachte von dem Geräusch auf. Verschlafen blinzelten seine grünen Augen, ehe er genug aufwachte, um Tony zu erkennen. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude auf und er sprang aus dem Bett, um seinen Freund zu umarmen. Die Decke noch um sich gewickelt stürzte er sich auf Tony, der den enthusiastischen Magier auffing und an sich drückte. Loki vergrub sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Erfinders, der die Nähe nach drei Tagen Trennung genoss.

Nach einigen Minuten zeigte der Schwarzhaarige keine Anzeichen, seinen Partner je wieder loszulassen.

Tony lachte. „Bambi, so gerne ich hier ewig stehen bleiben würde, die Couch ist bequemer."

„Hmm.", Loki drückte den Milliardär fester, ehe er ihn zögerlich losließ. Er knüllte die Decke zusammen und warf sie aufs Bett, bevor er Tony ungeduldig in Richtung des offenen Wohnzimmers zog.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Tony und deutete auf das Bett. Dort schaute etwas unter der Decke hervor, das verdächtig nach einem rot-goldenen Kuscheltierbein aussah.

„Nur eine Falte von der Decke. Gibt es wirklich nichts Wichtigeres, auf das du dich konzentrieren solltest?", ungeduldig nutze der Schwarzhaarige seine göttliche Stärke, um den Erfinder hochzuheben und erst auf der Couch wieder abzusetzen. Prompt verwandelte er sich in einen Oktopus und bedeckte den kleineren Mann mit seinem Körper.

„Lo, ich kann nichts sehen!", murmelte Tony gegen Lokis Schulter, die auf seinem Gesicht lag. Mit einem Grummelnd ließ der Magier zu, dass sein Liebhaber sich gemütlicher hinsetze, ehe erneut versuchte, Tony zu erdrücken.

Während sie eine Wiederholung von Eureka sahen und kuschelten, vergas Tony die merkwürdige Falte.

-2-

Das zweite Mal war gut oder auch schlecht getimt. Tony hatte den wöchentlichen Filmabend der Avengers kurz verlassen, um sein Tablet zu holen. Wer auch immer auf die Idee kam, Titanic zu schauen, sollte erschossen werden. Loki fand seine abfälligen Kommentare witzig und auch Clint lachte über die Bemerkungen, aber ein Blick von Natasha und der Erfinder suchte sich eine andere Beschäftigung.

Eigentlich hatte Tony sich schon den ganzen Tag auf den ruhigen Abend gefreut, wenn er endlich mit seinem Freund kuscheln und in Ruhe entspannen konnte. Steve hatte beschlossen, einer Wohltätigkeits-organisation zu helfen und alle anderen Avenger wurden in die Sache mit hineingezogen. Nicht das Tony etwas gegen Wohltätigkeit hatte, aber normalerweise stellte er einen großen Check aus und das war es dann auch schon.

Doch diese Mal war es anders. Kurz vor Weihnachten gab es einen Aufruf, Schuhkartons voller Geschenke für Kinder in Waisenhäusern zu packen. In die Kartons konnten Kuscheltiere, Stifte, Malsachen, Bälle und anderen Spielzeug getan werden, nichts Verderbliches oder Gefährliches natürlich. Captain blutendes Herz war begeistert gewesen und hatte beschlossen, ein Teamevent zu veranstalten. Als Milliardär war es Tonys Aufgabe, die Materialien zu kaufen, auch wenn er einfach nur Pepper einen Scheck gegeben hatte. Denn woher sollte er wissen, was kleine Kinder zu Weihnachten wollten? Ironman war natürlich immer in, aber selbst Tony war nicht narzisstisch genug, nur Spielzeug von sich selbst zu kaufen.

Also hatten die Avengers und Loki den ganzen Tag Spielzeug aus und dann wieder in die Kartons eingepackt. Die mussten dann noch in Geschenkpapier gewickelt werde, ehe sie alle auf einem großen Haufen gestapelt wurden. Beim Aufräumen hatten sie noch zwei Kartons füllen können, da ein paar Spielzeuge im ganzen Apartment verteilt wurden.

Doch nun war endlich Schluss mit der Arbeit und wenn sie schon keinen vernünftigen Film mit Explosionen sehen konnten, würde Tony sich wenigstens mit neuen Projekten beschäftigen können.

„Wo ist denn...?", er durchsuchte den Nachttisch auf seiner Bettseite, konnte aber nirgendwo das Tablet finden.

Dabei war er sich sicher, es in eine Schublade geschmissen zu haben, als Loki am vorherigen Abend beschloss, zu etwas Besserem als Kuscheln überzugehen. Wahrscheinlich war es auf Lokis Nchttisch, er hatte in dem Moment Wichtigeres im Kopf gehabt als Bettseiten.

Er öffnete die mittlere Schublade und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie bist du denn hier gelandet?"

In der Schublade lag ein Teddybär in einem rot-goldenem Anzug, der wahrscheinlich die Ironmanrüstung darstellen sollte, wenn der blaue Kreis auf seiner Brust nicht nur ein merkwürdiger Fleck war. Tony klemmte sich den Bären unter den Arm und fand sein Tablet schließlich in der obersten Schublade.

„Wir haben wohl noch jemanden vergessen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie er im Nachttisch gelandet ist.", verkündete der Erfinder, als er wieder in den Wohnbereich trat und den Bären hochhielt.

Träge drehten sich die Avengers zu dem Erfinder, nur um sich desinteressiert wieder dem Fernseher zuzuwenden.

Nur die beiden Asen zeigten eine andere Reaktion. Thors Augen weiteten sich, ehe er zu Loki blickte. Dessen Blick verschärfte sich, als er das Kuscheltier sah. Es schien, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch sein Adoptivbruder kam ihm zuvor.

„Setz dich, Freund Stark, ich bringe ihn zu den anderen Geschenken.", verkündete Thor fast etwas übereifrig und nahm Tony den Ironman-Bär ab.

Der Milliardär zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder zu Loki, der dem Donnergott kurz nachsah, ehe er sich quer über Tony Schoß ausstreckte.

Als der Film zu Ende war, erhob sich der Erfinder erleichtert. Jetzt konnte er in Ruhe den Rest seines Abends mit seinem Partner genießen. Doch Loki folgte ihm nicht sofort, sondern ging zu Thor.

„Warum gehst du nicht schon mal ins Bett, ich muss nur noch kurz etwas mit Thor besprechen."

„Beeil dich, sonst fange ich ohne dich an.", erwiderte Tony spielerisch und dachte sich nichts weiter bei der ganzen Sache, als Loki ihm wenige Minuten später ins Schlafzimmer folgte.

-3-

Das dritte Mal war wirklich eindeutig. Tony und Loki saßen am Frühstückstisch im Penthouse von Stark-Tower und frühstückten. Genauer gesagt frühstückte Tony, denn sein Partner war noch nicht wach genug. Loki hatte bis spät in die Nacht an einem neuen Zauber gearbeitet und war erst vor wenigen Stunden in Bett gegangen. Tony hätte seinen Freund weiterschlafenlassen, doch der wollte sich nicht von dem Erfinder trennen. Eigentlich wollte der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht aufstehen, doch Tony war schnell langweilig geworden und er hatte Loki solange gepikst, bis der grummelnd aufgestanden war.

In der Küche hatte er den halbschlafenden Magier auf einen der Stühle gesetzt und sich dann mit dem Versprechen gelöst, sofort zurückzukommen. Jetzt saß Tony also fröhlich auf de Schoß seines Freundes und aß Cornflakes, während Loki auf seiner Schulter döste.

Ein Bot fuhr herum und sortierte die gewaschene Wäsche der beiden in ihre Schränke. Dummy fuhr fröhlich durch das Penthouse und half so gut er konnte. Seine Absichten waren gut, doch er brachte mehr durcheinander, als dass er wirklich half.

Nachdem der Milliardär mit Essen fertig war, schubste er seinen Freund auf die Couch, damit der im Liegen weiterschlafen konnte.

„Dummy, bring uns eine Decke.", befahl Tony, während er sanft den Kopf des Magiers auf seinem Schoß massierte. Dann schaltete der Erfinder den Fernseher an.

Kurze Zeit später kam Dummy mit einer Decke zurück, die sogar fast noch zusammengelegt war. Fröhlich präsentierte er sie seinem Erfinder und verschwand dann wieder. Tony breitet die Decke über Loki aus, der eine seiner Hände gefangen nahm, sich ankuschelte und mit einem wohligen Seufzer weiterschlief.

Der Milliardär hatte erwartete, in Ruhe einige Stunden vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen, doch Dummy kam nach zwei Minuten zurück und stupste Tony mit etwas Weichem.

„Nicht jetzt Dummy, ich spiel später mit dir."

Der Roboter ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr um die Couch herum. Bevor er Loki stupsen konnte, hielt Tony seine Klaue fest, den Blick immer noch auf den Fernseher gerichtet.

„Nein. Loki schläft, weck ihn nicht auf."

Doch der kleine Roboter war nicht von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Langsam streckte er seinen Arm erneut aus, Zentimeter für Zentimeter schlich er sich nach vorne bis…. er wieder von seinem Erbauer gestoppt wurde.

„Dummy!", rügte ihn der Milliardär. „Hör damit auf, oder ich spende dich einem College. Warte. Was hast du da eigentlich?"

Verwirrt richtete sich der Blick des Erfinders auf den Gegenstand, den der kleine Roboter mit seiner Klaue festhielt. Einen mittelgroßen Teddybären mit einer Ironmanrüstung inklusive Arc-Reaktor.

„Woher hast du den denn? Sollte der nicht mit den anderen Kuscheltieren gespendet werden? Du kannst doch nicht einfach Sachen klauen!"

Aufgeregt piepte und klickte der Roboter, ehe er den Bären an Lokis Brust drückte. Der Magier griff sofort nach dem Kuscheltier und ließ sogar Tonys Hand los, um den Bären mit beiden Händen an sich zu drücken.

Wäre er in einem Cartoon, würde über Tonys Kopf eine Glühbirne aufleuchten. Er erinnerte sich an all die kleinen Hinweise und den Fund des Bären.

„Awww, Lokes, das ist niedlich.", er widerstand dem Drang, seinen Freund genauso fest zu drücken, wie der den Teddy. „Jarvis, mach ein Foto und speichere es als meinen Bildschirmhintergrund."

„Natürlich Sir.", der AI macht ein Kamerageräusch.

Der Erfinder grinste und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. Wenn der Magier aufwachte, würde er ihn definitiv wegen dem Teddy aufziehen. Nur ein bisschen, der Schwarzhaarige war einfach zu süß, wie er wie ein kleines Kind mit seinem Teddybären im Arm schlief.

Einige Stunden später war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Tony musste es zwar nicht selber zubereiten, aber Steve hasste es, wen jemand unpünktlich war. Er sagte zwar keinen Ton, aber sein enttäuschter Blick konnte einem den Appetit verderben.

„Rudolph, es ist Essenszeit.", sanft schüttelte er den Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch halb auf Tony lag und schlief.

Loki grummelte etwas, was eventuell ‚noch 5 Minuten' bedeuten könnte. Oder einfach nur: Verzieh dich, Stark.

„Komm schon Bambi, du darfst deinen flauschigen Freund auch mitnehmen."

Der Erfinder wartete einige Sekunden, ehe seine Worte durch das verschlafene Gehirn seines Partners gedrungen waren. Dann sprang Loki auf, verhedderte sich in der Decke und lag blinzelnd der Länge nach auf dem Boden. Tony fiel beinahe vom Sofa vor Lachen, als er den verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck des sonst so ausdruckslosen Magiers sah.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe Loki die Lage erkannt und analysierte hatte, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige versuchte, sich seine Scham nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck glättete sich und er stand, den Bären immer noch im Arm, auf.

„Lach soviel du willst, Stark. Da du jetzt von deinem Ersatz weißt, können wir beide uns heute Abend das Bett teilen, während du die Nacht auf der Couch verbringen darfst."

Das stoppte Tonys Lachen. Zumindest teilweise. Ein Kichern konnte sich der Erfinder nicht verkneifen, ehe er aufstand und die Arme um seinen Freund schlang.

„Sein nicht wütend, Loks, ihr saht einfach zu niedlich aus. Außerdem willst du dich heute Abend dich nicht nur mit dem Ersatz abgeben, wenn du das Original hier hast."

„Ich weiß nicht, er ist viel ruhiger, weicher und tritt nachts nicht um sich.", Loki tat so, als würde er überlegen.

Der Erfinder fuhr die harten Geschütze auf „Aber kann er das?", er küsste den Magier sanft auf den Mund.

„Oder das? Oder das?", Tony küsste Lokis Wangen, Hals und Schlüsselbein.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte wohlig und legte seine Arme ebenfalls um den Erfinder. Dann fing er dessen wandernden Mund ein, um ihn in einen richtigen Kuss zu ziehen.

Bevor es zu heiß werden konnte, lösten die beiden sich voneinander.

„Habe ich nicht vorhin etwas von Essen gehört?", fragte Loki und löste sich von Tony, um den Teddybären sanft auf die Couch zu setzen.

„Ja, es ist gleich 12 und du weißt, wie enttäuscht Captain Stars and Stripes immer schaut, wenn wir zu spät sind."

„Dann sollten wir wohl nach unten gehen.", der Magier wandte sich zum Fahrstuhl.

„Also darf ich heute Nacht in meinem Bett schlafen?"

„Vielleicht."

„Lo!"

-Zusatz-

Eine Woche später saß ein schwarzer Bär neben Lokis Ironman-Bär. Er hatte ein grünes Outfit mit goldenen Akzenten an und trug einen goldenen Helm mit langen Hörnern.

 **Gut/Okay/Du solltest nie mehr schreiben?**

 **Ich kann auch Kritik vertragen, immer her damit :)**


End file.
